The foci of the ellipse $\frac{x^2}{16} + \frac{y^2}{b^2} = 1$ and the foci of the hyperbola
\[\frac{x^2}{144} - \frac{y^2}{81} = \frac{1}{25}\]coincide.  Find $b^2.$
Answer: We can write the equation of the hyperbola as
\[\frac{x^2}{144/25} - \frac{y^2}{81/25} = 1,\]so for the hyperbola, $a = \frac{12}{5}$ and $b = \frac{9}{5}.$  Then
\[c = \sqrt{a^2 + b^2} = \sqrt{\frac{144}{25} + \frac{81}{25}} = 3.\]Thus, the foci are at $(\pm 3,0).$

Then for the ellipse, $a^2 = 16,$ so
\[b^2 = a^2 - c^2 = 16 - 9 = \boxed{7}.\]